Tes mains sur moi
by Lena221b
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Emela intitulée Your Hands on Me. Derek demande à Stiles de lui gratter le ventre. Pre-slash.


Ceci est une traduction de la fic d'Emela intitulée Your Hands on Me. Merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de publier son histoire en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Tes mains sur moi**

 **Résumé :**

 _–_ _Tu peux me gratter le ventre ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux._

 _–_ _Pardon ?  
Stiles écarquilla les yeux._

 _–_ _Tu peux me gratter le ventre ? répéta-t-il toujours aussi sérieux. Mais peut-être sans faire de blagues sur les chiens ? C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que j'en ai besoin… et je ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre._

OU

Derek est défoncé et veut que Stiles le touche.

 **Notes :**

Pour yaoigirl15.

C'est juste une fic bébête que j'ai écrit entre deux révisions pour la fac.

Pour sterek89 à qui j'ai promis de bonnes vieilles gratouilles façon Sterek.

Quelqu'un cogna à la fenêtre de Stiles. Un son que ce dernier était bien décidé à ignorer. Il avait le droit de dormir, ok ? Il s'était cassé le cul à faire des recherches trois jours entiers pour aider la meute à retrouver la trace de cet incube à la noix et maintenant, il allait se reposer comme il le méritait. Quiconque avait besoin de lui pouvait bien attendre le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement, comme Stiles était du genre à avoir un bol monstre (ah !) dans la vie, les coups frappés sur la fenêtre se firent plus insistants et Stiles n'avait vraiment pas envie que son père accueille l'intrus à sa façon.

– Entre donc, marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.  
Il savait qu'on l'entendrait. Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusions : la personne qui cherchait à entrer avait une ouïe _excellente_.

Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas aux quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles qui vinrent s'échouer au pied de son lit.

Derek avait certes l'habitude de débouler dans sa chambre, mais il _débarquait_ justement. Il n'avait pas la politesse de frapper. Pas quand il s'agissait de Stiles de toute façon.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Stiles en levant la tête pour regarder le loup-garou.  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sa posture était beaucoup plus détendue et il avait perdu cet air renfrogné, dont Stiles pensant qu'il était gravé en permanence sur son visage. En fait, Derek avait le _sourire_ aux lèvres. Le sourire, sans déconner.

– Je voulais te voir, répondit Derek.  
Stiles fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Derek soupira.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu imagines toujours que quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Il avait l'air véritablement vexé. Stiles dut réprimer un rire, Derek ressemblait bien plus à un gamin énervé qu'à un homme de vingt ans passés sur lequel le sort ne cessait de s'acharner.

– Ok, mon grand, déclara Stiles en repoussant son duvet – son duvet chaud et douillet (n'allez pas dire qu'il n'était pas altruiste parfois) et s'assit en face de Derek.  
Derek dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt. C'était pour le moins déconcertant, mais étrangement plaisant aussi et cela occasionna certaines pensées, des pensées avec lesquelles Stiles n'était pas sûr d'être très à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'ai fait chier une fée et elle a agité ses doigts, répondit Derek avec sa gravité habituelle, mais l'effet était gâché par le fait qu'il remua lui aussi les doigts.

– C'est un truc bizarre, les doigts, ajouta-t-il en montrant les siens à Stiles alors qu'il retroussait le nez.

– Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Stiles. Est-ce que tu as été _drogué_ ?

Derek haussa les épaules et se pencha vers Stiles. Ce dernier sentit l'ombre d'un souffle sur ses lèvres. C'était si doux et chaud que ses yeux se fermèrent.

– Tu as de jolis doigts, annonça Derek.

– Euh, merci ?  
Stiles ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il appelle Deaton. Éthiquement parlant, l'appeler aurait été la meilleure chose à faire, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé par ce Derek-là. Un Derek qui faisait des _compliments_ et savait utiliser les muscles de son visage au-delà d'un petit sourire satisfait.

– Vraiment jolis, Derek continua. J'y pense beaucoup. À ce que ce serait de les sentir sur ma peau.

Et voilà le moment où Stiles poinçonnait son ticket spécial pour l'enfer, parce que cette phrase-là ? Ça l'avait fait bander en moins de deux.

– Seigneur, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage avec la main.  
Une main que Derek suivait attentivement du regard en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Stiles se demanda s'il serait convenable de laisser Derek seul pendant qu'il irait prendre une douche froide.

– Stiles, chuchota Derek en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un les espionne.  
Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, pire encore, il ne put s'empêcher de jouer le jeu.

– Oui, Derek ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la manigance en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
Une lueur espiègle anima les yeux du loup-garou. On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans et c'était super _adorable,_ ok ?

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

– Bien sûr, mon pote.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et détourna brièvement le regard.

– Il faudra que tu utilises tes mains.

– Oh.  
 _Oh._ Oh, non. Non, non, non. _Non._ Stiles se passa la main sur la nuque. _  
_– Ah, je suis flatté, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, moralement parlant, tu vois ? Pas alors que tu es défoncé, en tout cas.  
Malheureusement pour Stiles, il était sûr à 99,9 % que si Derek lui demandait d'utiliser ses mains pour faire _quoi que ce soit_ , c'était uniquement parce qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue.

– Mais je te donne la permission, insista-t-il, la mine déconfite.  
Eh oui, il était carrément en train de bouder.

– Mec, jamais de la vie, même dans un univers parallèle, tu me donnerais la permission de te toucher la queue.

– Me… balbutia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Me toucher la _queue_ ?  
Il rougit, la pointe de ses oreilles prenant une teinte rosée.  
– Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rougir. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Oh bon sang. Il allait finir au plus profond des enfers, là où on diffusait « Blurred Lines » en permanence.

– Je voulais… Peu importe, soupira Derek.  
Il fit mine de se détourner et essaya de se remettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, mais Stiles l'attrapa par le poignet pour le faire rasseoir. Même s'il avait une folle envie de s'enfuir à cet instant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Derek dans l'état où il était. Tout loup-garou qu'il soit, Derek n'était pas en mesure de se défendre si quelque chose s'en prenait à lui, ce qui à Beacon Hills était loin d'être une hypothèse farfelue.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, les yeux de Derek s'éclairèrent à nouveau, la confiance se lisait sur son visage détendu. Stiles résista à l'envie de lui caresser la joue.

– Est-ce que tu peux me gratter le ventre ? demanda-t-il tout à fait sérieusement comme s'il demandait à Stiles s'il était capable de résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

– Pardon ?  
Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu peux me gratter le ventre ? répéta Derek, toujours aussi sérieux. Mais peut-être sans faire de blagues sur les chiens ? C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que j'en ai _besoin_ … et je ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il allait rire ou succomber au poids de son cœur en train d'exploser, Derek était décidément trop mignon !

– Ok, toussota-t-il au lieu de fixer Derek d'un regard incrédule.

Derek ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il rampa à côté de Stiles et se retourna maladroitement sur le lit. Stiles n'avait jamais vu Derek se mouvoir avec aussi peu de fluidité. Stiles voulait le filmer et en faire des gifs qu'il posterait sur son Tumblr. Il était certain que sa trentaine d'abonnés apprécieraient.

Stiles le suivit sur le lit en essayant tant bien que mal de se faire une place à côté de Derek, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il manœuvra pour se retrouver entre les jambes soudainement écartées de Stiles. Il attrapa les bras de son compagnon de lit pour que les mains de Stiles se posent sur son torse.

– S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux grand ouverts.  
C'était trop mignon de le voir ainsi, Siles sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

– Est-ce que, heu, tu veux que je fasse ça sur ou sous le t-shirt ? demanda Stiles, en agitant une main.  
Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il sentait bien à quel point sa question semblait ridicule. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

– Dessous, souffla Derek.  
Il se lova dans les bras de Stiles et remonta son t-shirt pour laisser voir ses magnifiques abdominaux légèrement bronzés. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de saliver, mais voir Derek si détendu et pour ainsi dire à sa merci le tira de ses pensées concupiscentes. Derek lui avait demandé quelque chose, quelque chose de personnel, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était loin d'être anodin, même si celui qui le sollicitait planait à 3000 m au-dessus d'un champ d'aconit.

Il tendit des doigts hésitants sur le ventre de Derek. Il ne savait pas s'il devait masser ou caresser, il opta pour un entre-deux en traçant des cercles lents sur la peau de Derek

Il semblait que c'était la chose à faire. Derek émit un soupir de contentement, il tourna la tête et frotta son nez affectueusement sur l'avant-bras de Stiles.

– Tu as de beaux bras, commenta-t-il. Ils sont plus musclés qu'avant.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

– Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas beaux avant, ajouta Derek d'une voix hésitante. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai attendu que tu prennes des muscles pour que je fasse attention à toi.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, le rassura Stiles.  
Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas perdre la tête totalement.

– Que tu as pris des muscles ou que je fais attention à toi ? demanda Derek

La question était posée d'un ton tellement sincère que Stiles eut un petit rire.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-il.  
Derek fronça les sourcils.

– Tu veux que je fasse attention à toi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La main de Stiles s'arrêta soudainement en pleine caresse, Derek poussa un véritable gémissement de protestation. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que le garçon ait jamais souhaité avoir avec Derek.

– Je pense que tu es complètement shooté là.

– Ouais, je sais, c'est bien, non ? J'ai l'impression que je peux être vraiment moi-même là.

– Est-ce que ton vrai toi pense à mes bras d'habitude ?  
Stiles avait lâché la question sans réfléchir. Derek hocha la tête en respirant profondément. Stiles sentit ses mains posées sur le ventre de son ami accompagner sa respiration. Il se sentait tellement bien ainsi.

– Je ne pense pas qu'à tes bras, rétorqua Derek.  
Ses jambes s'écartèrent légèrement et les doigts de Stiles glissèrent accidentellement un peu plus bas, juste au-delà du nombril.

– Désolée, bredouilla Stiles.  
Il remonta ses mains, ses doigts dansaient sur les muscles bien dessinés de Derek. C'était comme un puzzle qui s'emboîtait parfaitement et Stiles voulait y passer la langue.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux et Stiles concentra son attention sur les mouvements qu'il traçait sur la peau de Derek, l'une de ses mains continuellement occupée à masser très légèrement les flancs de Derek par des mouvements concentriques de bas en haut. Derek avait l'air d'apprécier cette technique.

– Stiles ? fit Derek au bout d'un moment, les yeux lourds de sommeil.

– Mm ?

– Tu voudrais dîner avec moi ?

Stiles s'arrêta.

– Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

Derek soupira.

– Non, répondit-il. Je veux t'emmener dîner, comme un… enfin tu vois quoi.  
Il haussa les épaules puis se contorsionna pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux.  
– J'y pense aussi beaucoup. Ce que ce serait de passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à fuir un danger ou à risquer nos vies.  
Il sourit, son esprit s'évadant dans un monde que Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir explorer.

– Il y a un endroit où Laura et moi avions l'habitude de jouer. J'aimerais t'y emmener. Tu aimerais sûrement. Nous avions construit une tanière dans un arbre. Parfois, je vais faire un tour là-bas, mais je n'aime pas y aller seul. J'aimerais partager cela avec quelqu'un.  
Il fit une pause.  
– Avec toi.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à _cela_ ?

– Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis demain, j'aimerais beaucoup, dit-il enfin, satisfait de cette réponse.  
Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions : Derek voudrait sûrement se rétracter le lendemain. Au moins, en reconnaissant cela maintenant, il limitait l'embarras de sa situation.

– Quand tu auras dix-huit ans, j'aimerai aussi beaucoup coucher avec toi. Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr. Tu as un cul parfait.  
Il prononça cette dernière phrase d'un ton rêveur. Stiles manqua de s'étouffer.

Derek allait l'égorger le lendemain et ce ne serait même pas de sa faute ! (Enfin, il supposa que son érection partielle donnerait une raison suffisante à Derek)

– Endors-toi, Derek.

Derek émit un petit bruit.

– Donc, on va pas coucher ensemble ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, une main posée sur le cœur de Derek alors que l'autre avait recommencé à lui donner une séance de gratouilles sur le ventre qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Sachez-le : Stiles Stilinski n'était pas du genre à faire dans la demie-mesure.

– Allez dors, insista-t-il.  
Derek s'exécuta.

Non sans avoir d'abord fait trois autres commentaires salaces sur la bouche de Stiles, ses mains et bizarrement, ses genoux.

Stiles ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à résister cette nuit-là.

Trois mois plus tard, Stiles célébrait son dix-huitième anniversaire dans son lit, dans les bras de son petit ami loup-garou.

Aucun des deux n'était au courant de la fête surprise que son père avait organisée pour lui.

(Scott faisait encore des cauchemars après avoir vu Stiles en plein orgasme.)


End file.
